Esos Hermosos Ojos Verdes
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Si me preguntaran... ¿Moririas por él? Yo no dudaría en aceptar...
1. Chapter 1

Era como estar en una pesadilla. Si, mate a aquel hombre, y volveria a hacerlo cuantas veces fuese necesario, pero no me devolverian a Ike. Nunca lo harian.

_Noviembre 4 de 1999_

_Kyle Broflovski de 15 años, fue ingresado al pabellon psiquiatrico del condado Park en Colorado. El joven fue acusado de asesinato. El señor Gerald Broflovski no pudo intervenir por su hijo mayor en el juzgado pues el chico fue calificado con enfermedad mental._

Era de noche, estaba en mi habitacion cuando escuche a mi hermanito gritar. Baje corriendo, era de noche, y casi no podia ver nada. Lo vi tirado en el suelo, con una mirada de horror, viendo a ese hijo de puta, que lo observaba enfermizamente. Me llene de ira.

-Kyle...-Susurro Ike llevando su mirada a mi rostro.

_Eric Theodore Cartman fue asesinado brutalmente. El hombre de 35 años se encontro gravemente mutilado en la sala de la residencia Broflovski. El presunto responsable fue el hijo mayor de la familia de abogados, quien lo ataco con una cuchilla de cocina. Las razones fueron..._

Intento asesinar a Ike. Y eso ni en sueños lo iba a permitir. Cuando el maldito termino echo carne molida en el suelo, me percate que Ike estaba herido. Cuando lo cargue, fue ya demasiado tarde...

_El niño de 5 años, Ike Broflovski, murio camino al hospital Hell's Pass. El infante presentaba una herida en el costado izquierdo y fallecio en la ambulancia rumbo a cuidados intensivos..._

Ike... Mi hermano. Mi hermano esta muerto. Muerto, gracias a un amante de mi madre furioso con ella. Yo sabia de sus aventuras, y de las de mi padre, pero esto llego muy lejos, por culpa de esa perra, me quitaron a mi hermano, al unico ser que tenia en el mundo.

Pero me las pagaria cuando saliera.

Porque por Dios, que yo iba a salir.


	2. La Doctora

**Capitulo 2: La Doctora**

Era un lugar enorme, con muchas personas. Varios eran chicos de mi edad. No vi hombres, pero las encargadas eran unicamente mujeres.

Vi tambien a varios chicos de mi edad. Me condujeron por un largo pasillo blanco, que topaba hasta una enorme puerta metalica de igual color. Era mi primera terapia. Bueno, claro, yo no necesitaba terapia. Nada me quitaria de la mente ir a matar a los hijos de perra que me procrearon.

Era una habitacion bastante lujosa, de pisos de lustrosa caoba pulida, paredes beiges, y un escritorio de cristal. Habia una pequeña puerta en el fondo, pero no parecia que alguien saliera de ahí. La doctora era de unos veintitantos, y para ser sincero, era muy, muy hermosa.

Me saludo, y cuando vi sus ojos, me quede boquiabierto. Eran enormes, de color chocolate, y una calidez asombrosa. La quise al instante, y no por ser bonita, sino porque tenia esa mirada que siempre soñe que mi madre tuviera, y que con ella me mirara.

Según me dijo, se llamaba Wendy, y me explico porque estaba aquí. No pareecio sorprenderle el gusto con el que mate al hombre, y eso me agrado aun mas. La sesion de terapia duro aproximadamente 2 horas, y luego me indico con quien compartiria pasillo. Para mi fortuna… Chicos de mi edad.

…

El jjardin era muy grande, verde, y con grandes pinos que cubrian parte de la extension. Habia flores, que despedian un olor delicioso. Eran tulipanes, y entonces gracias a su colorida forma recorde:

_-¡Kyle! ¡Hermano! ¡Mirad esta flor tan extraña!_

_Ike corria con una gran tulipan roja, que al parecer lo tenia maravillado pues la sujetaba como si fuese de en la cabaña de mi abuelo, antes de que comenzaran los problemas de mis padres._

_Mi hermano…_

Una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, y rapidamente la seque. Prometi no volver a llorar. Me llene de odio nuevamente. Los mataria. La mataria. Lo mataria a el.

Los mataria.

Por su jodida culpa, mi hermanito, mi amado hermano murio.

No recardaba que tenia la flor en las manos, y la solte asustado cuando la contemple destrozada. Era un dia nublado, un clima tipico en South Park, mas no hacia frio.

Estaba sentado en el cesped. Tenia al cuelo el collar de mi hermano. Un relicario, con una foto de el cuando era bebe, y una mia de pequeño. Lo toque, y le susurre.

-No te preocupes Ike… Te juro que tu muerte no sera en vano.

Como si Ike me hubiera escuchado, un trueno retumbo en el cielo color gris, y me solte a llorar. Todo me recordaba a mi hermanito. Todo.

La reaccion del extraño clima fue que estallara la lluvia. Me quede ahí, empapado bajo la helada agua, hasta que unos brazos me sujetaron de los hombros.

No volvi nisiquiera el rostro, me importaba un carajo quien fuera.

Entramos, y nos empezaron a contar. Recuerdo como el asesino de mi hermano, solia burlarse de nosotros a espaldas de mi madre, alegando que un dia estariamos en los camiones caminos a los campos. Odio admitirlo, pero el bastardo tenia razon. Estaba aquí recluido, mientras mi madre y mi padre estaban afuera con el cuerpo de mi hermano, fingiendo que sufrian mucho por su muerte.

-¡Oye judio!...-Ese adjetivo me caia como una patada en el trasero. Volvi a mirar quien era, y era un chico de ojos grises. Tenia el pelo negro, y el rostro indiferente. Le mire con odio.

Me sostuvo a mirada si problema y agrego.

-¿No ves? Etsas retrasando la jodida fila…

-¿No ves? Me importa un jodido carajo…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Acaso no lo oiste imbecil?...

-¿Quieres pelear idiota?

parece perfecto estupido.- y sin decir mas me arroje contra el. Chocamos, y me solto un puñetazo en el estomago que me dejo aturdido, pero le regrese uno en pleno rostro, de una patada me lo quite de encima y le plante otra en el estomago. El chico en el suelo se retorcio, pero me hizo caer de nuevo y me golpeo el rostro.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando escuche una voz alarmada:

-¡Gah! ¡Cr-Craig! ¡D-Detente! ¡Jesus!

Ambos nos paramos en seco, y vimos a un chico tembloroso, de ojos oliva que nos miraba asustado. Temblaba ligeramente.

Craig para mi cara de WTF lo abrazo protectoramente, y le acaricio el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

No tuve tiempo ni de poner los brazos cuando me jalaron hacia un pasillo que yo no conocia. Creo saber a donde voy. Genial. La sala de aislamiento.

**Queridas lectoras, este es el segundo cap, de el fic y espero que os guste. Como veran, no quise poner a un Kyle fragil y asustadizo, pues estara en un manicomio, y aunque de la impresión que no es tan malo, vaya que lo sera, si no es fuerte. Tambien esto es para informarles, si leyeron**_** Phillip;Cornica de una obsesion y Dejame Entrar,**_** pronto subire la conti, pero mientras tanto, este hermoso judio, les contara la historia de cómo es vivir en un manicomio.**

**En los siguientes caps, apareceran personajes sorpresa, la historia de estos, y sobre todo, el pelinegro de ojos azules, que le robara el corazon a nuestro pelirrojo, y que estoy segura a ustedes tambien.**

**¡Reviews Hermosas!**

**Con Cariño Bella Z.**


	3. El Abrazo

**Capitulo 3: El Abrazo**

El Aislamiento no fue precisamente perturbador. Bueno, si, si lo fue, toda la noche escuchando los alaridos de dolor de personas en la sala de los medicos, ladridos de perros guardianes, y una que otra alarma. Si, si fue bastante malo.

No conoic mi habitacion. La conoceria dentro de unos 5 o 10 minutos. En fin. Hacia frio, y la lluvia no habia parado. Abrieron la puerta y vi a la doctora Wendy que me miraba preocupada. Me ofrecio la mano y estuvo a punto de tomarla, cuando nos manos detuvieron mi avance de mis hombros.

-Encerio no es necesario… Puedo llevarlo yo…

-Es algo requerido doctora, el chico es muy agresivo.-Rode los ojos al escuchar esto. Por favor. Solo me defendi, ese idiota era un pendejo. Me provoco.

-De acuerdo…

Avanzamos, y avanzamos. Pase frente a la fila del mismo idiota con el que me pelee la semana pasada, y me sonrio cinicamente, antes de sacarme el dedo.

Juro, que antes de que saliera de aquí, le arrancaria ese dedo y se lo meteria en…

-Ya llegamos Kyle.

Me quede ahí parado junto a mi terapeuta. Era una habitacion que tenia una placa metalica. Levaba mi nombre y mi apellido, junto con el de otro chico.

-¿Quién es Stanley Marsh?

-El sera tu nuevo compañero Kyle…

Ella se despidio de mi, y cerre la puerta, habian dos camas, un escritorio, una lampara, y una pequeña ventana. Claro, con barrotes de metal.

Me sente en la cama derecha, y vi una pequeña fotografia en la comoda, o escritorio, o como se llame. Era de unos niños, una niña, y un niño. El niño era muy bonito, tenia enormes ojos azules y sonreia a la camara. La niña tambien. Pero ella no sonreia.

-¿Tu debes ser Kyle cierto?

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Volvi el rostro, y me encontre con un chico…. Maravilloso. Jamas en mis 17 años habia visto algo tan hermoso.

-Si… Lo soy…

-Bien, yo soy Stan, Stanley Marsh…-Me sonrio en na dulce mueca facial que me dejo embobado unos cuantos segundos.

-Bueno… Y… ¿Y porque estais aquí Kyle?

-¿Encerio quieres hablar de eso?

-No… Yo lo siento mucho… No quise incomodarte…-Bajo la mirada al suelo.

-El intento matar a mi hermano…-Comence yo con un nudo en la gartganta. El me miro atinito. Y mis ojos se empezaron a nublar por las lagrimas. Dios…

-Ike, ese era su nombre, tenia 5 años. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le hace daño a un niño?...-Enjugue las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano.- Y entonces… Yo… Yo..

-Perdon Kyle…-Me susurro aun viendome con esos enormes ojos azules. Unas cuantas lagrimas se salieron de nuevo. Me puse las manos en el rostro. Me dolia, me dolia mucho…

…Pero de pronto el dolor ceso. Una calidez que jamas habia sentido rodeo mi cuerpo. Cuando abri los ojos, vi por que razon sentia aquello tan bonito.

Stan… Era el… Y me estaba abrazando.

-Tranquilo … ¿Si?... Todo estara bien…-Me susurro calidamente al oido. Solte de nuevo unos sollozos.

**Narradora:**

El bermejo estaba siendo abrazado por el chico de ojos azules, y sin poder contenerse, comenzo a sollozar en su pecho desconsolado. El otro chico simplemente lo abrazo mas fuerte. Kyle, sintio sus piernas temblar, y se cayo de rodillas al suelo. Stan no lo solto, y finalmente Kyle rodeo la cintura con los brazos, y sigui llorando. Sus manos regresaron al pecho del ojiazul, y Stan lo estrecho aun mas..

-Yo…

-Shhh… No digas nada…

Ambos chicos siguieron abrazados. El ojiverde sigui llorando hasta que se quedo dormido. Stan no solto nunca a aquel pequeño chico que aunque quisiera hacerse fuerte, era muy fragil, estaba muy lastimado, y estaba muy, muy asustado.

Era la primera vez que sentia algo asi. Nunca, habia experimentado algo tan hermoso, solo por abrazar a alguien, y darle consuelo.

No dspues de lo que habia hecho.

…

La doctora Wendy, chequeaba su papeleria dentro de su consultorio. Tenia los archivos de todos los chicos de 15 a 20 años. Se quedo viendo a la fotografia de Stanley, y susurro ahogadamente.

-¿Podras sanar ahora si Stanley?

Llovia, y nostalgica miro por la ventana.

Era como cuando llego. Su mente viajo, a traves del tiempo, en el recuerdo que marco su vida. Tenia 17 años. Y le llevaron a un niño de mirada como el cielo, que padecia una especie de catatonia. No supo, entonces el porque, hasta que se entero que le habia sucedido al azabache. Ningun niño merecia padecer eso.

Suspiro, y paso de un archivo a otro. Vio a los demas chicos. Se rio al recordar que siempre la llamaban 'Ma'. Se sentia especial, ya fortunada de tener a esos chicos bajo su tutela. Pero estaba triste de que cuando cumplieran 20, se marcharan a manos de Rebecca, la otra doctora.

Paso de hoja, y vio la fotografia de Kyle. Sonrio. Desde que vio a ese chico, supo que gracias a el, algo mas pasaria, algo cambiaria en sus vidas.

Ella lo sabia…

**Espero que les guste…. Pronto conoceran a los chicos de la doctora, y sabran el porque de su estadia en aquel sitio. Si fue cursi, yo amo el Style, y pronto les dare mas drama. Habra algo inesperado al final, pero por ahora… ¡Disfruten!**

**Bella Z.**


	4. Caos Antes De La Llegada: Pánico

Un miedo apoderaba a Wendy. No la dejaba ni siquiera moverse. Le era imposible. Contemplaba la fotografia del exconvicto que seria trasladado al pabellon psiquiatrico de South Park. ¡¿Por qué Denver no hacia nada?!

¡¿Por qué?!

El estaria tan cerca de Stan. Y entonces el volveria a recordar. Le vino a la mente la imagen de aquel pequeño pelinegro, que poseia unos hermosos ojos azules carecientes de vida, de brillo alguno. Tenia 17 años cuando recibio a Stanley Marsh de 7, en su consultorio. Semi-Catatonico. Una fria y lluviosa noche de Noviembre.

Recordaba bien lo que le dijeron los policias. Sharon y Randy Marsh, asesinados en su propio hogar. Shelley de 11 desaparecida, y Stan de tan solo 7, raptado por aquel animal… Por aquella bestia, que se obsesiono por las orbes color marino del niño.

Lanzo el expediente del asesino al extremo de la habitacion. No podia creer. Se sento en su amplio escritorio, y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Miro el reloj.

-Son las 3:15 de la madrugada…-Susurro. Lagrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos. Una desesperacion se apodero de ella. El niño de quien cuido, y lo trato de sacar adelante, corria de nuevo peligro. Kyle. Kyle estaba ahora. Ahora no estaba sola. Y junto con el… No dejaria que le hiciese daño.

El bermejo, era ahora, una via de salvacion para su querido niño. Se seco las lagrimas, y vio de nuevo el reloj. Faltaban menos de 24 horas para que empezara una batalla campal para poder sacar a Stan de ahí.

Se puso de pie, y sin perder segundos, comenzo a hacer los preparativos, para cuando sea el momento.

…

En el pasillo de los adolescentes, en la habitacion 315, un pelinegro se removia entre las sabanas. Recuerdos vagos, memorias perdidas, azoraban su psique interna. Jadeaba desesperado. Podia ver a su madre… A su padre… A Shelley…

Kyle, quien era abrazado por el, se desperto de inmediato y contemplo al hermoso angel que lo habia consolado. Se alarmo al verle en aquel estado.

Con delicadeza, movio su hombro.

-Stan..

El chico jadeo.

-_No… Dejales en paz…Ngh.._

-Stan…

_-Ngh… No… No.._

-Stan…

_-¡No alejate! ¡No..! ¡No…!_

-¡Stanley!-EXCLAMO EL BERMEJO. El mencionado se incorporo de golpe, temblando, palido y susdoroso. Jadeaba sin control. Miro a Kyle, y este pudo ver algo que no habia visto nunca en los ojos de alguien.

Miedo.

Un miedo tan atroz que aturdio al judio, y al instante lo dejo desorientado.

-¿Stan?... ¿Estas bien?..-_Que pregunta tan idiota Kyle…_ Se pateo mentalmene. Stanley sguia temblando.

Sin decir palabra, se levanto, y dejo a Kyle con la palabra en la boca, aturdido, y confundido. Salio de la habitacion, y a paso rapido cruzo los pasillos. Estaban en penumbras, pero no se preocupo. 10 años en ese lugar y conocia mejor que nadie al pabellon.

Llego a la zona de los consultorios. Llego a la puerta donde siempre entraba por las mañanas y la empezo a golpear con fuerza.

-¡Doctora! ¡Doctora Wendy! ¡Abrame!...-Azotaba la madera con los puños, desesperado, jadeante y temeroso.

Kyle quien se habia quedado en la habitacion se alarmo de sobremanera al escuchar sus gritos. Salto de la cama, y se echo a correr en pos de la direccion de la que provenian.

Los alaridos de Stanley alarmaron a los guardias, y a los demas pacientes de su pabellos, quienes se comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones. Kyle empujo a todos, y grito furioso ante la imagen. Furioso y asustado.

-¡Stan! ¡Stan detente!

..

Stanley Marsh golpeaba y gritaba freneticamente. Cuando la mano de un guardia se poso sobre su hombro, todo se hizo borroso para el. Vio su rostro. Su atemorizante rostro, con esa mirada de lobo hambriento…

-¡No! ¡Dejame! ¡No!...-Exclamo y con fuerza desconocida, empujo al guardia al otro lado de la habitacion. Enseguida se sento a horcajadas sobre el y lo empezo a golpear freneticamente.. Tanto lo golpeo que sus nudillos se desgarraron…

_Queria matarle… ¡No alejate! ¡Alejate de nosotros!_

No era quien pensaba. No era aquel demonio que casi lo mata, desaparecio a su hermana, mato a sus padres, y lo torturo a el.

Era un guardia. Que dejab de intentar debatirse. Sus esfuerzos se hacian mas debiles…. Pero el queri acabar on el deminio…

_¡Te Matare! ¡Por mi hermana! ¡Por mis padres! ¡Por mi!_

Pero de pronto una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse. Una voz que retumbo en su mente, y borro el rostro del demonio de ojos negros de su mente. Una voz que lo hizo ver claro.

-¡Stan! ¡Stan detente!

Se detuvo de inmediato, y miro a Kyle, quien lloraba de angustia al verle golpear de aquella manera al pobre hombre casi muerto. Kyle estaba en shok, asustado, enfadado, aterrorizado… Tenia miedo.

De pronto los ojos de Stan se aguaron.

-Kyle…-Susurro.

Al bermejo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, e iba a lanzarse contra el y abrazarlo, consolarlo, como el lo hizo, y como el lo hizo, parar sus lagrimas.

Pero unos brazos le detuvieron.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Dejame!

Stan quien se iba a acercar a el, fue jalado de espaldas, y se dio contra la fria baldosa. Abrio sus ojos, y todo estaba de nuevo borroso. Veia a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, luces, los guardias… Kyle.

-¡Stan!...-Exclamo Kyle con lagrimas en los ojos Forcejeaba con sus compañeros para que le soltaran-¡Stan! ¡No! ¡No te vayas!

-¡Kyle!...-Se debatio en su agarre, queria, deseaba, ansiaba regresar con Kyle. De volver a estar al lado de aquel chico que magicamente habia iluminado su vida.- ¡Kyle!

Stan fue llevado del lado de su amado, y arrojado a la celda de aislamiento. Choco su cuerpo contra el frio piso de cemento. Lagrimas se delizaron por sus mejillas. Tenia miedo, estaba asustado… Y lo peor para si, estaba alejado de Kyle.

El pelirrojo tambien fue un verdadero reto, incluso para los mas fuertes, como Christophe, Damien y Kenny… Los habia lanzado contra los muros, gritando que lo soltaran Estaba llorando… Gritaba el nombre de Stan cuando se lo llevaron.

Cuando estaban todos en el suelo, adoloridos por los golpes, el que alcanzo a Kyle fue Craig. Lo envolvio con fuerza, y lo apreto bruscamente contra si. Kyle finalmente se dejo caer bajo el peso del sufrimiento, y cayo de rodillas. Sollazaba desesperado.

-Ya pasó… Tranquilo… Tranquilizate de una vez…-Le susurraba Craig, y despues de unos minutos, el pelirrojo dejo de forcejear, y se echo a llorar.

Sus amigos le miraban, tristes y apenados Tweek sintio un pinchazo de celos, pero los ignoro al ver al pelirrojo en ese estado. Le dolia, que ese chico sufriera de una manera tan abrumadora. Butters tambien, pero este fue al encuentro con Kenny. Este lo abrazo y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-Todo esta bien… ¿Si?

Kyle, finalmente habia dejado de llorar, y miraba nostalgico y dolorido la direccion por la que fue conducido a fuerzas Stan. Los guardias ofrecieron ayuda, pero Craig dijo que el se podia encargar del judio, y como el Tucker era el mas estable de todos, se le permitio dicha accion.

Christophe y Damien estaban parados, mrando como Kyle veia al vacio de la penumbra. Les dolio, si, ellos estaban solos. Gregory y Pip fueron llevados de America por la madre del primero, quien cuidaba ahora de ellos en Inglaterra. Gregory siempre le escribia a Christophe, y procuraba ir con Pip a visitarlos cuando podia, pero el frances, ni el anticristo deseaban que sus amados fueran a aquel lugar.

Asi, que solo se conformaban con las cartas que recibian cada dia.

Detrás de la puerta de la oficina de la doctora, Wendy estaba en el suelo, pegada contra la madera de esta, y lloraba entre sordos sollozos.

-Perdoname Stan…-Susurro.

…

Kyle fue llevado por Craig a su habitacion, y ahí, el azabache decidio no dejarle solo. Tweek estaría bien. Sonrio al recordar a su amado paranoico, quien ahora debeeria de estar con algo en la mano, con la puerta con seguro, y vigilando que ningun agente del gobierno, ni gnomos intentara asustarlo. El le habia enseñado a Tweek como defenderse, y el hecho lo enorgullecia.

Kyle se dejo caer en la cama, y Craig se sento en el suelo al lado de esta, recargado dandole la espalda a Kyle.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-No…-Contesto.-No estare mejor hasta volver a estar con Stan…

Craig sonrio con un bufido, y murmuro:

-Eres tan parecido a mi hermana…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Nunca te has preguntado como llegamos aquí?

-Pues si..

-Bueno… Te contare mi historia, y veras, que hay muchos similares a ti… Que tu no estas solo, que tienes a Stan, y me puedes tener a mi como un amigo…-Craig sintio un nudo en la garganta y carraspeo- Bueno… Yo tenia 10 años. Mi hermanita Ruby, tenia 5. Y se parece a ti, cuando te enfadas… Mis padres eran agentes de bienes raices, de una importante compañía… Nunca estaban en casa… Ese dia, Ruby y yo estabamos viendo viejas fotografias. Cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta…-Las lagrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos, y rapidamente las seco.- Ruby pensó que sería mamá o papá, pero no… Fui al baño, pensando que seria alguno de los dos, y cuando Sali, vi un desastre…. De pronto, una mano me golpeo la cabeza, y lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue a Ruby asustada, llamandome a gritos. Desperte…-Desperte y estaba amordazado. Ruby estaba frente ami, también amordazada, atada de manos y pies. Me miraba con ojos llorosos.

De pronto, vi al que hizo todo eso. Era un hombre alto, de cabello rojizo, y ojos negros. Se acerco a Ruby y le acaricio la mejilla. Esta la aparto, y recibio un golpe como respuesta. Comenze a forcejear. De pronto, le quito la venda, y mi hermana me volvio a mirar asustada…-Sollozo y se limpio mas lagrimas..- Dijo mi nombre una vez mas…

-'Me pregunto que si mis papas vieran eso como reaccionarían… Comezo a decirme, que veria morir a mi hermana, como el vio morir a su hija… Dijo que mi padre, había mandado un escarmiento por la falla de un frude. Solo podia balbucear.-Sollozo una vez mas.- Me dijo, que me daría la oportunidad de decirle una ultima cosa a Ruby… Le dije:

_**Flash Back**_

_Un niño pelinegro de ojos grises estaba atado, viendo de frente a su hermanita. _

_-Bien pequeño Craig… Dile a Ruby cuantó la quieres.. Tu padre no me permitio que le dijera nada a mi hijita. Pero seré piadoso y te daré la oportunidad._

_Le quito la venda de la boca, y comenzo a derremar lagrimas._

_-Vamos Craig…_

_-R-Ruby… t-te amo… P-perdoname p-por no p-poder salvarte…_

_La niña rubia lo miro, y vio sus ojos cristalizados._

_-biern, suficiente. Le volvio a cubrir la boca, y entonces, saco una botella con lo que parecia agua._

_Comenzo a mojar a Ruby con esta, ella se removia sustada. Despues hizo un camino desde la cocina, y sonrio. _

_-Una ultima oportunidad… Me iré Craig, me iré, y te desatare. Podras salvar a Ruby, si eres mas rápido que el tiempo._

_Desato al niño, y encendió un cerillo. Lo arrojo donde la cocina, y salió corriendo de la casa. A Craig se le hizo eterno desatar a Ruby. Las llamas se acercaban amenazadoras. De pronto un olor lo hizo estremecerse. Gas. Una fuga de gas. Por eso fue hasta la cocina. Corto las sogas, y cuando cargo a la niña, vio que tenia una herida en el costado._

_-Craig…-Susurro cuando estuvo en los brazos de su hermano. Una llamarada, le alcanzo la pierna al niño, y lo hizo tambalearse. Ignorando el dolor, avanzo a la puerta de entrada._

_-¡No!...-Estaba atrancada. Corrio desesperado escaleras arriba. Tenia que hacerlo, Ruby se moría y morirían los dos si no salían de ahí…_

_Llegó a la habitacion de sus padres, y de un puñetazo rompio la ventana. Las ramas retorcidas del árbol se presentaron frente a el. Sonrió aliviado pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de una verdad ignorada. El fuego, se hizo tan grande que alcanzo el suelo del segundo piso. Craig le dijo a Ruby que se sujetara y justo cuando salto al árbol, la casa explotó._

_Se dio la cabeza contra el tronco, y el dolor lo aturdio, apenas tuvo fuerzas como para no caer. Ruby, le preocupaba su hermana. Su agarre se hacia cada vez mas debil_

_Cuando cayeron al suelo, la policia ya estaba ahí, las ambulancias llegaban, y Craig cargaba a una moribunda niña._

_Ruby le dio su collar. Un corazon con una foto de ella. Se lo habia dado su madre, y ahora lla se lo daba a el._

_Le arrancaron a la pequeña de los brazos, y fue hasta aquel momento, que Craig se rindió ante el dolor._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Y asi paso todo…-Kyle lo miraba asombrado, atonito, y triste…- Las marcas estan en mis piernas, y en mis manos. Ruby murió al llegar al hospital. O al menos eso me dijeron. Me dijeron que el trauma fue tan fuerte, que según ellos no hable durante meses… Un día desperté y estaba aquí…

-Lo siento Craig…-Murmuro Kyle.

-No te preocupes…-Se levanto y lo miro seriamente..-Te digo esto, para que sepas… que nadie, ninguno de nosotros esta solo… Ni tu…-Le sonrio, y se marcho de la habitacion. Kyle pudo ver el destello de plata, de un collar en el cuello. Era el collar de Ruby.

Vio la puerta unos segundos, y de pronto su expresion se puso firme.

-No estamos solos… Y tu tampoco lo estarás Stan… Te lo prometo.

…

Wendy se hallaba arreglando un papeleo, eran las 3 de la tarde. No habian dejado salir a los chicos, por el traslado del nuevo interno al pabellón. Ella y sus superiores habian ordenado maxima seguridad, pero no para el nuevo, sino para los chicos. No dejaria que les pasara nada. Los protegeria su con su vida fuera necesario.

Tocaron a su puerta, y abrieron. Un hombre le miro.

-A sus ordenes doctora…

-Dejenlo entrar…

_Continuara…_

**¡Y queda!**

**Bien aquí esta la historia del chico Tucker. Triste… Pero aquí esta. En fin, en este capitulo agregue algo de Cryle, pero simplemente como amistad, no olviden que mi corazón pertenece unicamente al Style.**

**A, Pip y Gregory, saldran, pero mas adelante. Mis rubios estan a salvo en su tierra natal, no se preocupen.**

**Token ni otros aparecieron, pero lo harán mas adelante. En el proximo capitulo, llegara la verdader maldad al pabellón, y si Kyle quería salvar a Stan, tendía que unirse a la doctora y amigos en una carrera contra el tiempo para salir de ahí.**

**¡Reviews Hermosas Morras!**

**Bella Z.**


	5. La Llegada

Soplaba un fuerte viento. Un sol cegador brillaba en el cielo. La chica suspiro. Sus cabellos rubios se agitaban con el aire. Sus ojos color azul oscuro, tanteando casi al violeta, se movieron por el lugar.

Dejaba atras su hogar de tantos aos, e iría a buscarlo. Quería volver a ver a su amado, amado chico. Quería contarle todo lo que había hecho. Pero casi no recordaba nada. Gritos, gritos, dolor punzante... Fuego...

Se tocó el costado, y sintio ahí la marca de la cicatriz. Era la unica cosa que le quedaba de su vida con el. Sonrio, y finalmente se encamino por el tranquilo sendero que legaba al pueblo. Richmond Virginia, adiós, South Park Colorado... Ahí voy.

...

Kyle se hallaba en su cuarto, sentado en la cama mirando a la nada. Por unos momentos se vio sumergido en un mar de hermosos recuerdos, jugando en el árbol con su hermano, ayudandolo a aprender a escribir, a hablar, a caminar. La primera vez que Ike, fue puesto en sus brazos, cuando tenia 12 años.

Su mente se oscurecio. Recordo como al bebé recien nacido se le nego el calor de una madre. Como su padre estaba tan absorto en seguir ganando dinero que se malgastaba en lujos estupidos, cuartos de hoteles y cenas costosas con amantes.

Su hermano, y el, solos, contra todo. Aprendio a pelear cuando era muy pequeño, mucho antes del nacimiento de Ike. Luego, cuando su hermanito fue puesto en sus brazos y empujado fuera de la habitacion, supo que si habia pasado 12 años solo, en aquella gran casa, rodeado de nanas y lujos, se le había dado un regalo. Un pequeño y llorón regalo, que se movia incesantemente en la cuna.

Despues llegó el hijo de perra de Cartman, quien se convirtio en amante de su madre, y solía encerrarlos en el sotano, sabiendo el terrible miedo de Ike por la oscuridad. Kyle nunca pudo liberarse de dos horas en el frío sótano, pero el siempre protegía a su amado hermanito.

Gerald, bueno, el, siempre en la oficina, ignorando como su esposa metía hombres a la cama, como ignoraba a sus hijos, y como malgastaba su dinero. El nunca estubo presente.

Hannukha, solo Ike y el, encendiendo las velas solos, jugando al dreidel con ls mucamas, y celebrando las fiestas unicamente como al principio. Solos.

Todo se fue al carajo cuando Ike murio. El fue encerrado por asesinar brutalmente al cabrón responsable, y sus padrs, huyeron, desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Juro venganza.

...Pero luego aparecio el...

Stan, con su sonrisa, calidez y amor. Ilumino, y lleno su ser de aquello que desconocia por completo. El amor. El amor.

Y el dolor de estar separado de su queridísimo pelinegro. Y ahora, ahí, sentado, esperandole. El quería salir de ahí, para vengarse... Pero ahora... Solo deseab poder salir de ahí, para vivir una vida junto a Stanley Randall Marsh, a quíen, desde el primer momento, amaba profundamente.

-Stan...-Susurro y se llevo una mano a la altura del corazón

...

Un susurro, desperto al chico Marsh de un ligero sueño. Kyle, juró escuchar su voz llamandolo. Se llevo una mano a la altura del corazón, y sonrió. Ese bermejo, de ojos verdes, de esos enigmaticos y hermosos ojos verdes, que tanta calidez le irradíaba.

Miro al techo. Por un momento, al recordar a Kyle, se olvido de su miedo. Se olvido de su terror, y sonrió, sonrió con verdaderas ganas.

Pero sabía que no podía estar en esos momentos con su amado judío, y su dolor regreso. La fría estancia en la sala de aislamiento solo recordaba aquellos momentos que paso abandonado, encerrado en un sotano, torturado, y obligado a presenciar los horribles sucesos que ahí se daban lugar.

Una fría brisa se coló por la ventana, y le provoco escalofríos al pelinegro. Tenía la sensacion de regresar a su tortura, esa sensacion, cuando sabía que algo malo, estaba muy cerca de él.

Y no se equivocaba.

...

El día estaba nublado, soplaa un viento helado. Pronto llegaría el invierno. Wendy avanzaba hacía la entrada del pabellón con guardias. Bridon Guermo, Bebe Stevens, y mas iban armadoa acompañando a la doctora que recibiria a los nuevos convictos.

Serían 3 en total. El camión blindado llegó finalmente frente a ellos, y se abrieron las puertas. El primero, y menos peligroso, Trent Boyett. Tenia 27 años, sociópata, una fria mirada celeste y rostro severo. Se clavo en la de Wendy y ella simplemente lo ignoro. Estaba demasiado ocupada como para ponerle atencion a un idiota sociopata, que se creía el demonio encarnado. Estaba segura que ahí dentro, si bien, no conocia al diablo, conocería a su temperamental hijo.

El segundo, de cabello castao, mirada gris, y una mascarilla de metal cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Josh Meyers, 25 años, una verdadera mente criminal, fría y letal, canibalísmo en su larga lista de arocidades, y una conducta tranquila, que encubre la verdadera naturaleza de la bestia que esta ahí encarnada.

Bien, ahi,uno de sus chicos era un frances, que si bien no se había comido a nadie, tenia un historial tan negro como el cabello de su amigo anticristo. No se preocupaba por el, pero, si los más inestables y fragiles como los chicos Stotch, Donovan o Tweak, pero de algo si estaba segura; Si se le acercaban a un diametro menor de cien metros, conocerían que clase de personas eran sus niños, y que tambien estaba segura, no será bonito, al menos para ellos.

e enfurecia, que aquellos chicos, que tanto han padecido, sigan ahí, y peor aún, cerca de la basura que llegaba en esos momentos.

Cuando el tercero llegó, todos ahi presentes se tensaron. Armas al aire, miradas frías y expresiones severas se hicieron presentes.

Por fin, despues de tantos años... El estaba de regresó.

-Hola Mark...

El susodicho la miro y sonrió.

-Hola doctora. Tanto tiempo.

...

Una chica castaña, leía el períodico sentada en la mesa de una cafetería, cuando una nota, se presento ante sus ojos, y la hizo perder el color de la cara.

Era imposible. ¿No estaba muerto?

Y el otro... ¿Lo habian movido de prisión?

¿Porqué?

Se levanto, y salio corriendo de ahi, dejando el dinero de su cuenta en la mesa que anteriormente había ocupado.

En su mente solo se formaba una sola cosa.

-Resiste... Por favor... Resiste...

_Continuara..._

**¡Bonjour!**

**Aqui les dejo el otro capitulo, algo corto, pero en l, apreciaran la aparicion de tres malvados personajes, y dos, que iran al pequeño pueblo, a tratar de ayudar a aquellos de los que fueron separados. Si leyeron los otros caps, sabran quienes son.**

**En el proximo, el plan de escape se pondra en marcha, Kyle se pondra rudo para salvar a su chico, los demas diran su pasado, una terapia, y muchas cosas mas, tendran lugar aqui en; **_**Esos hermosos Ojos Verdes.**_

**Bella Z.**


	6. Reacciones

Documentales:

Una sonrisa macabra, dibujada en aquel rostro infame, del monstruo mas atemorizante que en mi vida hubiera conocido.

Bridon, a mi lado, apunto su arma al momento que dio un paso hacia mi. Bebe me puso tras suyo, y de igual manera, repitiop la accion de su compañero. Los guardias, nos rodeaban, y apuntaban a Mark con sus enormes bayonetas, cargadas, listas en cualquier momento para disparar a matar, si llegaba a correr… No sabes cuanto desee que lo hiciera. No saben. Cuanto desee ver la sangre manchando la inmaculada nieve, y respirar tranquila de que mis chicos estarían a salvo de un sujeto tan peligroso.

Pero no sucedió asi.

…

Kyle estaba en su habitacion. Ya había pasado un día sin saber nada de Stan. Estaba preocupado. Por alguna desconocida razón, no le fue permitido a nadie de su seccion salir de su zona designada. Ahora si se sentia encerrado. Encerrado, lejos de Stan, lejos de Ike, y lejos de su venganza…. Pero lo que mas le dolia… Alejado de Stanley.

Entonces tuvo la idea de revisar sus cosas. Abrio el pequeño cajon bajo su cama y saco la caja que llevo el dia que entro al psiquiatrico. La abrió y vio dentro de ella, fotografías de el y de su hermano, aun siendo un bebé. Sonrio al ver su collar de estrella. El niño adoraba el dije que su padre, antes de abandonarlos, le había confiado a Kyle, indicandole, que era para Ike, ya que el, según las palabras de Gerald, era mayor, y más fuerte para soportar lo que avecinaba.

Si papá, si fui mas fuerte, más no conté, que mi hermano, sería asesinado, y que tu no hicieras nada para vengarlo, o para siquiera, honrar su muerte. Recordo, como su pequeño hermano, dejo de respirar en la ambulancia, mientras policias forcejeaban con el, intentando contenerlo.

Vio, sus dibujos, cartas de su difunta abuela, una joya perteneciente a esta, y flores. Las mismas flores que estaban en el jardín. Tulipanes. Sin emabrgo no eran vivas y rebosantes de vida. Sino, marchitas,mas su olor aun perduraba en ellas.

Alguin tocó la puerta. Era Craig, quien lo miro con su expresion neutra. Lo saludo con una mueca, y entro a su habitacion.

Hola pelirrojo…

Hola…-Dijo aun con la vista fija a la flor marchita entre sus manos.

¿Puedo estar unos minutos aquí?... Tweek esta con Butters en la sala de manualidades tejiendome algo… Creo que me dijo que era una sorpresa… Un gorro.

¿No dijiste que era sorpresa?

Si, pero vi una fotografía de un chullo bajo el colchón de su cama, y las instrucciones para hacerlo.

Oh…

¿Cómo estas?...

Estoy bien.. Supongo…

¿Supones?

Si, Stan aun no sale de aislamiento…

No te preocupes… Estara pronto contigo…-Dijo sentandose en la cama, a su lado. -¿Qué miras con tanto interés?

Recuerdos de mi hermano…

Eso es enfermo pelirrojo…

Kyle se enfado, pero este desaparecio cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Era Wendy, con una cara que parecería que vio un fantasma. Miro a ambos chicos y les dijo en tono apremiante y frío:

Tenemos que hablar…

…

Butters, Tweek y Clyde estaban en la sala de manualidades, haciendo tiempo para su hora de actividad fisica en el patio. Mas, sin embargo, fueron llevados por guardias a sus habitaciones designadas, y fueron indicados de no salir por ningun estaba medio muerto, dormido en su cama, y Damien, estaba leyendo otra carta de Pip. A Christophe tambien le habian mandado una, más el castaño aun estaba apabullado por el sueño.

De repente, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro, y sus ojos negros se fueron encendiendo. See los tallo, y se quedo en blanco. Al, algo ahí afuera, desperto su lado demoniaco. Alotan aberrante, como su lado oscuro. Algo, que debia de ser tan absurdamente perverso como para alertar al medio demonio recluido en su ser.

-No puede ser..

…

-Alto, alto, alto… ¿Me esta diciendo que saldremos de aquí?...-Le dijo Craig quien aun no se fiaba del todo lo que se habia dicho por la doctora.

-Si Craig…-Miro a Kyle- Esto es importante… Necesito que permanezcan unidos, no importa lo que pase…

-¿Qué ocurre má?...-Le pregunto el azabache, posando delicadamente una mano sobre el hombro decaído de la doctora.

-Ustedes, o al menos tu Craig ya conocen la verdadera historia de los chicos de aquí…-Comenzo- Stanley fue el primero en llegar.

…

-Trent… ¿Qué piensas?...-Pregunto un sujeto, que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro con una mascarilla metalica, haciendo su voz algo tetrica.

-En Mark, esta mal, no lo había visto tan desestabilizado como hasta hoy, ni cuando estabamos en el otro centro…

-Tu bien sabes, que lo que pasó en el otro centro no lo provoque yo…

-Si, lo sé tranquilo…

-¿Entonces?...

-¿Sabes Josh?

-¿Qué pasá?

-Ambos sabemos lo que hicimos, para ingresar aquí, asesinamos, torturamos, tu en tu caso te hiciste una botana con tus victimas… Pero.. ¿Qué hay con Mark?

-Ahora… Ahora que lo mencionas nunca he sabido por cual razón entro ahí. Es decir, nunca he sabido que sucede con los verdaderos motivos de su reclusión…

-Josh, tu conoces a la gente con solo mirarle… ¿Qué has visto en Mark?

Josh palideció al instante. Eran pocas las cosas que provocaban esa reacción en el caníbal version oscura de Hannibal Lecter, pero Trent sabía que estaba vinculado con su pregunta acerca del pasado de Stromper.

Josh le miro. Si sabia como era su otro compañero. No habia hecho algo peor que ellos, pero si, tenía algo en el, que hacia estremecer al rubio y a Meyers. En sus 10 años de conocerse, Josh había notado una obsesion de Mark. Una oscura obsesion.

Le llamaban la atención los ojos. Más específicamente, los ojos azules. Recordó porque motivo habían sido transferidos. Ayudaron a Mark a atrapar a un joven recluso, de unos 19 años, y permanecio una semana torturando al muchcacho antes de que se diera por vencido y muriera bajo la torre de vigilancia del otro centro de reclusion psiquiatrica.

-Algo pasará… Estoy seguro.-Afirmo Meyers.- Hay algo en este sitió, que me dice, que cambiara el rumbo de todos nosotros.

Trent, sin entenderlo, solo le miro.

…

Stan estaba hecho un ovillo, en posición fetal. Estaba dormido. Hacía frío. Se estremecia entre sueños. Añhoraba estar con Kyle, y que el alejara cada mal recuerdo de si. Que nunca volvieran y que le protegiera, tanto como el lo queria cuidar a él.

Abrio los ojos, y vio sombras moviendose bajo la puerta.

**¡Mis queridos Angeles!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba muy ocupada estudiando y llendo a asesorías. En fin, aquí habran visto la reaccion de algunos ante la persepcion del peligro y con justificada razón. Garu0212, verás al Dip, y al Grophe muy pronto. **

**Y en el proximo caps, la verdadera historia de cada uno de los protegidos de Wendy, y la realidad del pasado traumatico de Stan. **

**Espero y os guste, si no lo entendere… ¡Reviews Hermosas (os)!**


	7. Recuerdos

Soplaba un viento frío. Stan estaba quedandose dormido hasta que, sintio la presencia de alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Se estremecio. Reconocio el aroma a muerte del monstruo pero fue demasiado para cuando reacciono.

Abrieron la puerta, y lo vio a el.

Se despertó de golpe.

Habia sido una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla. Era una tormenta. La lluvia se azotaba con violencia contra los vidrios. Respiro hondo, y procuro calmarse. Solo es un sueño. Un sueño.

…

Kyle abrio los ojos desmensuradamente. No podia darle credito a lo que escuchaba. Craig tampoco estaba consciente si era una pesadilla o la realidad. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Kyle, y trato de regular su respiracion a pesar del enorme nudo en su garganta.

-¿C-Como dijo?

-Kyle, Stan tenía 7 años cuando llego aquí. No hablaba, no comía, no se movia, Era un cadaver. Nunca supe hasta despues de un tiempo. Es fue la razón de la locura del muchacho.

-¿Un niño..?-Comenzó Tucker..- ¿Un niño pasó por eso?

.Si..-Dijo Wendy.

Kyle se imagino, el cuarto oscuro donde estaba recluido Stan. Se imagino, muy a su pesar, la manera en la que le encontraron. Parado en medio de aquel macabro lugar. Con harapos como ropa, Plantado en medio de la carnicería que el mismo llevo a cabo. Marcado con huellas de pelea en su palida piel lastimada. A la edad de 7 años, Stan tuvo que asesinar para sobrevivir. Y alimentarse de por sus propios medios. Fue obligado a ver cosas que marcarían la vida de todo aquel que las presenciara, algo oscuro y diabolico.

_Tenia 7 años cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era un amigo de Randy, Stanley ya lo conocía. Era raro, pero siempre le daba dulces. Shelley nunca le cayó del todo bien. La niña estaba parada junto a Stan, cuando Randy salio a recibirlo. No parecía contento. Empujo al hombre, y le exclamo que se marchara._

_Sharon asustada, jaló a sus hijos hacia su habitacion. Stan no sabía que le tomo de la mano. 'Todo estará bien Lee' Le dijo. Su viejo apodo. Escucharon gritos, furiosos de su padre. Estaban a oscuras. En el clóset. De pronto, se escucho un gritó desgarrador de su madre.'¡Randy!._

_Shelley abrazó a Stan quien comenzó a temblar. Su madre no aparecio. Al contrario, escucho los pasos de alguien subiendo lentamente las escaleras. Arrastraba algo. Se abrio la puerta de la habitacion, y en segundos la del clóset. Shelley fue jalada por una mano. Estaba asustada. Stan comenzo a llorar cuando vio a su madre tirada en el suelo. Ya no respiraba. No vio a donde se llevaron a su hermana, pero no la volvio a ver. Despues regreso por el._

_5 meses recluido en un almacen abandonado, Se enfrento con otros niños. Incluso llegó a matar a una mujer, que había sido secuestrada por el. Todo por sobrevivir. Nunca supo como lo hizo pero sobrevivio. Tomo sangre para poder seguir con vida y no morirse de la sed. Comio insectos, ratas. Una que otra vez animales. Se negaba a comer carne humana._

_Un dia, alguien abrio la puerta. Stan se preparo para pelear. Una vez más le quitaria la vida alguien para sobrevivir. Más aparecieron policias. Se horrorizaron al ver al niño empuñando una larga cuchilla. Stanley la solto cuando estuvo a punto se caerse al ser abrazado por una mujer. Lo levanto y le cubrio los ojos para no ver lo que estaba a su alrededor._

_Pero le dijeron lo que había hecho. Sus manos manchadas de la sangre de más de 27 niños, y una madre de familia. No lo podia creer. Dejo de hablar. Y de comer. Y de dormir. No podia alejar la imagen de los niños, tan asustados como el. Trataron de luchar para sobrevivir y no lo hicieron. No lo lograron._

_El no lo permitio. El quería salir de ahí, y ver a su hermana._

_Ver nuevamente a su familia. Pero algo dentro de el lo llevó a luchar por su supervivencia. Algo dentro de el, lo llevo a pelear y matar. Algo._

_Y no quería vivir con ello, pero debio hacerlo.._

_Y simplemente lo hizo…_

Craig Tucker, sintio nauseas al imaginarse la sangre manchando la pared y los suelos. Al imaginarse a un niño con una chichilla preparandose para matar. Kyle a su lado estaba llorando. Wendy temblaba, pero su mirada era firme.

-Ahora ya lo saben…-Comenzo y se levanto..-Preparense. Se tendran que ir pronto. Barbara, Bridon y yo les ayudaremos a escapar.

Diciendo esto salio de la habitacion dejandolos solos. Segundos despues Kyle se puso de pie, y salio tambien por donde mismo.

…

Stan escucho abrirse la puerta antes de verse envolvido en unos delgados brazos. Abrio los ojos y vio a Kyle, llorando, diciendole que lo sentía, que lo sentía, que jamás lo hara recordar y que siempre estaría con el.

Stan supo, que se había enterado de lo que hizo, y por culpa de quien. Más no lo conocia personalmente. No todavía. Simplemente le abrazo tambien. Le sonrio diciendo que mientras esten juntos, el estaría a salvo.

Kyle lo miró, y el de pelo negro, pudo apreciar una vez más, esos hermosos ojos verdes.

…

Christophe veía el techo. Imaginandose estar en Francia. Con su madre, y su hermana. Recordo las tardes de cine. Los juegos en un parque. Las funciones privadas.

A su padre tambien.

_Despues, un día, como entraron disparando. Arrasaron con el cine. Su madre fallecio al cubrirlo con su cuerpo de una rafaga de balas asesinas que tambien mataron a su hermana. Despues, como su padre, luchaba contra ellos, fuerte y sin temor. Pero cuando Chris emitio un quejido, lo vio volverse, y mirarlo con preocupacion._

_-Christo…-No termino, ya que lo silenciaron por la espalda. Huyó. Huyó del edificio en llamas. Escapo de los asesinos. Y por mucho tiempo estuvo oculto. En un viejo callejon de piedra._

_Recordo cuando un día, un niño rubio lo saludo. No era fránces. Era inglés. Le dio comida. Se hizo su amigo. Era torpe, y pequeño. Christophe le enseño a escalar árboles, subir casas, y saltar de los edificios._

_Le mostro como robar dulces del mercado popular semanal. El niño rico y mimado, andando con u huerfano delincuente._

_Una mañana, Gregory no fue. Estaba en clases de español con su estupido maestro particular._

_Christophe, ya con 12 años, dos mas que el rubio, iba caminando hacia su callejon. Cuando escucho la voz de un hombre. Era la misma voz que escucho antes de ser rafagueado._

_Eran ellos._

_Christophe DeLorne, detenido. Christophe DeLorne juzgado._

_Christophe DeLorne encerrado._

_Escapo._

_Anduvo profugó. Un dia, Gregory aparecio. Se horrorizo al verle. Lo ayudo nuevamente. Se marcharon de Europa. Luego llegaron ahí. Gregory tuvo que dejarle solo. Su padre enfermo le llamaba. Cuando regresó. Encontro a Christophe siendo emboscado por la policia. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de alegar, ya que vio lo que su amigo habia hecho.,_

_Habia asesinado a un hombre en un ataque de ira. Vio que su Chris, no era el mismo. Unos ojos animales, una expresion de ira… Una mirada de rabia._

_Recordo como le arrancaron de las manos a Gregory, quin gritaba su nombre. Los policias se lo llevaron en un auto, dejando atrás al amor de su vida. Estuvo algun tiempo en prision. Era rudo, grande y fuerte, no le fue dificil adaptarse._

_Una mañana de primavera, vio llegar a Gregory. Ni siquiera lo saludo. Se lanzo directo a sus brazos._

_Le dijo que le amaba, y que no importara lo que hizo. Que el siempre estaría a su lado._

_Y ha cumplido su promesa._

…

Damien estaba en el techo del pabellón. Si no escapaba era por puro capricho. Bueno en parte por una promesa. Estaria bien y estable para volver a ver a su pequeño ingles, que seguramente estaría con su primo Gregory.

No obstante, algo perturbador lo habia alterado en el pabellón, y vio que tardaría en volverle a ver.

…

Butters tejia, junto con Tweek y Clyde. Unos inocentes pequeños, con enfermedades más que con crimenes encerrado ahí.

Esquizofrenia, compartían su enfermedad. Desde niños, rodeados con medicos, medicamentos, y aparatos. Un dia, llevados ante Wendy, quien les ofrecio una alternativa. Su querida mamá. Como ellos le llamaban. Su querida mamá.

…

Kenny miraba por la ventana. Miro sus brazos, y vio marcas. Recordo con una sonrisa amarga la razon de su existencia. Intento suicida. Habia sido asesinada Karen, y el quiso acabar con su vida. Más no pudo.

Nunca podría. Pero ahora, tenía una nueva razon para levantarse, y siempre, dormia a su lado.

Se puso de pie y salio a buscar a Butters. Habia algo en aquel dia, que lo hacía dentirse diferente.

-Definitivamente, algo esta a punto de cambiar…-Dijo para sí.

…

Token Black. Caminaba por el jardín. Diviso a Damien en el techo, pero no hizo caso. Miro las flores, y recordo a su madre. Rosas. Tomo una y se pincho el dedo. Ignoro el dolor y sonrio al ver su vivo colo contra su piel oscura.

-¿Qué intentas decirme mamá?... –Miro al cielo, y sonrio.-Ya se… Estoy sintiendo eso. Se que algo esta a punto de suceder.


	8. La Calma Antes De La Tormenta

La noche habia caído ya. Wendy estaba aún muy entrada la madrugada despierta. Pero no era por otra cosa, más que la preocupacion. Tenia papeles por todos lados. Eran entradas ya las 2 de la mañana y ella seguia ordenando cada detalle. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver a Bridon en la puerta mirandole con ternura.

Apenas alcanzo a ponerle seguro. Los dos hicieron el amor en la oficina de la psiquiatra. Bridon, como siempre, le demostro el amor que sentia por ella, y ella, sin poder evitarlo, se enttrego nuevamente al castaño de ojos miel.

Sus besos, sus caricias… Sus embestidas, fundiendo su cuerpo con el de su amado. Sus gemidos, sus suspiros… Sus labios. Terminaron, temblando y jadeantes. Bridon le miro con profunda adoracion con sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Unieron sus bocas en un ultimo beso, antes de caer rendidos ante el sueño, apacible que los envolvío delicadamente en esa habitacion.

…

Stan, recorrio con una mano, el contorno del torso de su amado. Este se estremecio, y levanto su rostro, mirandole dulcemente a los ojos. Kyle beso sus labios tiernamente, y se abrazo al cuerpo de Stan, quien lo envolvio y estrecho contra si. Estaban desnudos, y hacía frío, pero con el calor de sus cuerpos, lo ignoraron facilmente.

Stan, había hecho por primera vez el amor, y Kyle, le había entregado su virginidad al chico de los ojos azules. Sentir la piel de Stan era una delicia, degustar los labios de Kyle , le parecía un cielo. Ambos, solo, se habían entregado al llamado humano. Sus pieles relucian porla perlacion causada por una delicada capa de sudor cubriendolos. Stan enredo sus dedos en la melena ondulada cobriza del judío y nuevamente se besaron. Tenia el ligero cuerpo del judío encima del suyo, entrelanzando sus piernas. Una escena tan hermosa, tan erotica… Tan perfecta.

Sus labios, nuevamente, dibujaron una hilera de besos, hasta la boca del chico judío, quien jadeo ansioso. Estaba sonrojado. Sus ojos verdes, recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de Stan, y sus ojos azules, escudriñaron hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Con caricias, el pelinegro solicito nuevamente su pase al glorioso interior del chico. Kyle lo recibio con un gemido sensual que excito a Stan más de lo debido. Su beso duro hasta que comenzaron las embestidas. Kyle, no tenía de donde, pero se le hizo al sujetarse de los fuertes hombros de Stan.

Cada estocada, daba en un punto mágico, que hacía a Kyle temblar de pies a cabeza. No quería... No podía parar. Unirse a Stan era lo más hermoso jamás creado. Un regalo de Dios. Algo divino y perfecto.

Los dos, cantaban a todo pulmon el nombre del contrario. Stan, gruñía, Kyle jadeaba, en una danza perfecta. Stan poso las manos a ambos lados de las caderas del chico, y dejo atrás todo rastro de gentileza. Pero al arremeter contra el cuerpo de su amado, un sonido suyo lo hizo enloquecer.

-¡Ahhh... S-Stan...!...-Exclamo Kyle, cerrando los ojos, y aferrandose con su alma al ser de Stan. Este recordo, que era a su querido judío con el que estaba, y sus embestidas se sincronizaron con las de él, en un baile perfecto.

Acabaron con una estocada más. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Kyle se sintio en el paraíso cuando la escencia de Stan lleno su interior. Estaban unidos... Irrebocablemente unidos.

Sellaron esa magica union con un calido beso, y sin salir de él, Stan lo envolvio, y se quedo profundamente dormido a su lado.

...

Kenny acariciaba con delicadeza el hombro de un desnudo y dormido Butters. Sonrio al verlo estremecerse y aferrarse aún más a el. Una noche perfecta. Sentir las manos de Leopold recorriendo su espalda, acariciando con delicadeza las marcas de su pasado, y cerrando con sus besos cada sufrimiento.

Definitivamente, el todopoderoso de arriba, le quito a Karen, pero le dio su razón de vida.

...

_Todopoderoso..._ Pensó el fránces al despertarse y no ver a su lado a su pequeño amado. _¿Porqué razón me jodes así?_

-No empieces..-Le rogó un adormilado Damien anzandole una almohada en la cara.-A mi tampoco me cae bien, pero no me quejo siempre.. Callate...

Christophe solo suspiro. Ya tendría tiempo con Gregory. Algun día, cuando saliera, lo volveria a ver, y no se separaría nunca de él.

...

Clyde dormia profundamente. Token a su lado solo sonrio, y lo acaricio. Su chico, su pequeño amante de los tacos, y su flamante compañero.

Tenía tanto poder sobre el, que lo hacía preguntarse... ¿Que pasaría si lo perdía?

...

Esa misma pregunta se formo en la cabeza de Tucker al contemplar a su rubio amado. Durmiendo tranquilamente, sin sus caracteristicos temblores.

Simplemente no... No se lo imagino.

...

Trent miró al cielo. Estaba aún lloviendo. A su lado estaba Josh, quien dormia con un libro en la cara. No sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Pero si sobrevivia, se iría lejos, y comenzaria de nuevo. Encontraría a alguien, y tendría una familia dejando atrás su pasado para siempre.

Para siempre.

...

Bebe suspiro. Tenía sueño, pero sabía que no se podía mover. Estaba con lo más cercano a un demonio encarcelado, y no se dejaría vencer. No caería ante el sueño.

Miro su arma cargada.

Y otra vez, en su cabeza se lleno con la pregunta...

¿Que pasará?

...

El sol despertó a Wendy. Bridon aún la abrazaba. Estaba desnuda, y sonrió al ver su tranquila exprsion dormida. Acaricio con amor la mejilla de Guermo.

Se levanto y se comenzo a vestir.

Pero de pronto... No se esperaba lo que seguiría. Una noche de amor con su chico... No estaba preparada para aquello.

_Continuara..._

**¡Perdonenme!**

**Quería darle algo de amor a los chicos, y nada mejor que entre ellos. Si, Bridon esta con Wendy, pues no la queria de Bendy. Bebe sufrira con ello, pero a ella le queda una sorpresa.**

**Bien, el proximo cap, da paso a la verdadera lucha por salir de ahí... ¿Lo lograrán?**

**Si dejan su opinion me harían taaaaaaan Feliz!**

**Y como dice ua de mis escritoras favoritas ; Sean felices, y coman chocolate bebes ;)**

**BellaZ2122331**


	9. Caos

Pesadilla:

Kyl desperto de golpe. Estaba con Stan. Este aun dormia. Se levanto, y se puso su ropa. Salio de donde el aislamiento, y camino, a los baños. No alcanzo a llegar, pues escuho un estruendo unos minutos despues que salio. Se echo a correr de regreso. De pronto sonó la alarma. Estaba desorientado. Unos estruendos… Todo estaba pasando demasiado rapido.

Salio disparado hacia donde estaba Stanley. Algo le daba mal presentimiento. Cuando llegó sus pupilas de dilataron hasta más no poder. Stan. Stan, Stan no estaba.

Solto un grito desgarrador.

…

Wendy estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando vio a Kyle, en el suelo, gritando como desquiciado, y aferrandose a las frías baldosas. El pelirrojo gritaba, hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta.

-¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Hijo de puta!

La habitacion de aislamiento, estaba manchada de sangre. Y para el horro y desesperacion de Wendy, Stanley no estaba…

Christophe, y Damien estaban sin poder creer siquiera, lo que pasaba. Tweek, temblaba descontrolado en los brazos protectores de Craig, Butters y Clyde lloraba, mientras Token y Kenny miraban a algun punto muerto dentro de la habitacion donde anteriormente, Stanley habia estado.

Bridon yllegó, casi cayendose de boca, y cuando vio a Kyle y a Wendy en el estado casi de histeria, comprendio. Habia mucha confusion. Wendy, ni siquiera podia creer. Bebe estaba tratando de ser reanimada. Doctoras, enfermeros, personal medico, se aferraban a que el alma de la chica no dejara su cuerpo.

Wendy se acerco, y tomo la mano ensangrentada de Bebe.

-W-Wen… A-Ahh..-Solto un gemido apagado.-S-Se lo.. lle-llevo.. No… p-pude… d-dete…nerlo…

-Shh… Vas a estar bien Bebe…-Lagrimas empapaban el rostro de la doctora.- Vas a estar bien, e iras a conocer Río… Bebe…

-No mi amiga…-Solto otro quejido.- Creo que… Es hora de irme…

-¡No! ¡Shh…! No digas eso…

-Tienes…-Tragó- T-Tines que ir… Por el… No hay m-mucho ti-tiempo…

-¡Bebe! ¡No! Por favor… Mirame… Bebe…-Tomo el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos y volvío a llamarle- Barbara, mirame..

-Adiós amiga mia…-Diciendo esto, los ojos de Bebe, se apagaron completamente. Wendy se lanzo a llorar en su pecho. Estaba manchada de sangre. El cuello de su amiga habia sido desgarrado, y por alguna especie de milagro, sobrevivio varios minutos tras la herida.

Presiono el pecho de su amiga, Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Otra vez…

-Wendy..-Le dijo suavemente Bridon.- Ya basta…

-¡No!...-Continuo presionandolo- ¡Bebe! ¡Barbará! ¡No te vayas!... ¡No!

Wendy se desplomo a llorar desconsolada, en el pecho de su fallecida mejor amiga. Lloro, y lloro. Bridon no dijo nada, solo se quedo a su lado. Mientras tanto, Kyle, estaba un poco más tranquilo, en el suelo todavía, contemplando la habitacion donde hacia unas cuantas horas, habia hecho el amor con Stan.

Con su amado Stanley.

…

El pabellón psiquiatrico del condado Park se habia teñido de sangre. Más de 5 guardias de seguridad, incluida una joven mujer, asesinados por un interno profugo, que ademas se llevo consigo a un rehén.

…

La puerta de la habitacion compartida de Josh y Trent se abrio. Damien y Christophe sacaron casi a rastras a los ex convictos, y los llevaron a la oficina de Wendy.

Cuando llegaron, la doctora, no traía su tipiuca ropa medica, no, si no un pantalon negro, con una blusa gris, y encima su bata blanca. Tenia en ella manchas de sangre. En sus manos empuñaba un arma, y estas estaban color carmesí por la sangre. Sus ojos miel eran fríos, y miraba a los exconvictos con rencor.

Kyle estaba con ella, y los demas llenaban la habitacion.

-¿Dondé esta Stromper?

-¿Comó?..-Inquirio Trent.

-¿Dónde mierda esta Mark Stromper?

-¿No esta?

-Mira Trent, estoy de un jodido humor, un chico desaparecido, mi mejor amiga muerta, y con un anticristo encabronado al lado tuyo…- Dijo- Si no quieres arder en el infierno, más vale que me contestes…

-Ni siquiera sabía que se había escapado…

Wendy lo miro fijamente, y despues asintio solemnemente.

-Damien…- El ojirojo asintio y sonrió. A Trent se le comenzo a hacer doloroso mirar. Se retorcio. Josh a su lado, lo miraba horrorizado.

-Por favor…-Trent solo agacho el rostro y reprimio un grito.- No lo sé…

-No es como que me duela, pero perdemos tiempo así que habla…-Dijo Damien.

-No sé…

Una oleada de dolor azoto nuevamente al rubio. Su vision se volvio rojiza. Josh a su lado, estaba palido, mudo del miedo, y de la desesperacion.

Wendy, lo miró. No se le denotaba ninguna emocion, que no fuera, rencor, desprecio y odio. Apunto con el arma a Trent, y fue cuando Josh, presa del miedo, decidio intervenir gritando a todo pulmón.- ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡El no lo sabe!... No le haga mas daño… Tenga piedad…

-¿Piedad?..-Escupio Kyle- ¿Acaso conoces tu la piedad?... No sabes lo que siento, no sabes ni siquiera cuanto me duele. Y ahora tu me pides… Piedad…. Por favor..

-Si, si lo sé…-Miro Meyers a Broflovski.-Porque la persona que yo mas amo, esta sufriendo enfrente de mi, y no puedo hacer nada…

Todos se quedaron piedra. Al instante, Trent fue liberado, y cayó en los brazos de Meyers, quien comenzo a derramar lagrimas, y mirando a Kyle, solo sonrió.

-Gracias…-Y el otro, asintio en forma compasiva.

…

Trent estaba en la enfermería con Josh. No estaba la encargada, pues todos los del personal estaban muy ocupados con lo del reciente accidente. Josh, estaba limpiando de forma cuidadosa, el rostro de Trent. Le pasaba tiernamente una toalla humeda, y se aseguraba de no perturbarlo.

Hacía rato, que no hablaba por lo que sospecho, que estaría dormido. Lo miro y solo se estremecio. Cuanto le había dolido su sufrimiento de hacia un rato. Recordó la mirada vacía de Kyle, y penso en vengarse, pero no. Esta vez no. Comprendio por unos segundos el suplicio al que debe estar sometido, y solo rogó misericordia. Misericordia, para que tocara a Mark, y no le hiciera daño al chico.

-Oh Trent…-Susurro acariciando su rostro impacible- No sabes… Cuanto me preocupe…

Se inclino, y rozo delicadamente los labios del rubio de los ojos celestes, y agrego.

-No sabes, cuando me gustaría, compartir eso que tu dijiste, a tu lado, solo contigo… Una nueva vida, dejando atrás el pasado…

Despues, una mano se posó en su nuca y lo empujo hacia el rostro de Trent, quien respondio el beso con ternura. Cuando el oxígeno los dividio, este le miro, y agrego con voz dulce:

-Solo si aceptas tu primero ser mi compañero…

Josh le sonrio, antes de darle una respuesta. Y Trent sonrio más al escucharla.

…

Wendy y los demas debatian lo que harían despues. Estaban con el asunto de Stanley, pero tambien de salir de Estados Unidos rumbo a Inglaterra. Gregory se había puesto en contacto con su amado fránces, y este le habia dicho el plan.

A más tardar a media noche, saldrían de South Park rumbo a Europa.

Kyle no los escuchaba. Pensaba. Pensaba en lo dicho por Wendy cuando les conto a el y a Craig el pasado de Stan. Trataba de relacionar. Entonces recordo algo, que cuando se le cruzo por la mente la respuesta, casi se pone a bailar. Salio sigilosamente. Solo Butters se percató de cómo este se marchaba.

Al cabo de un rato de discusión, Butters preguntó.

-¿Y Kyle?

Los demas lo miraron, antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

…

Kyle corría con todo lo que le daban las piernas por el suelo nevado. Habia escapado, dejando atrás a sus amigos. No queria que le siguieran y se pusieran en riesgo. Sabía perfectamente a donde dirigirse.

-Ya voyStan… Esperame…

…

Craig leía la nota dejada por su amigo pelirrojo una y otra vez. Estaba enojado. Hacer semejante idiotez. Pero habia algo cierto en el escrito.

_Amigos:_

_No me sigan. Tienen que marcharse, el avion los estara esperando. Vayanse del país. Damien, Christophe, vayan con sus amados, solo esperenme una hora. Si no regreso con Stan, sabrán que habremos muerto. No miren atrás._

_Wendy. Muchas gracias. Agradezco a todos su ayuda, pero por favor, marchense, no vayan detrs de mi. Vivan, y sonrian mucho. Gracias por todo._

_Kyle._

Sin notarlo, a Craig le escurrieron lagrimas. No de ira, si no de preocupacion. Tweek a su lado, comprendió. Era su amigo, y se habia ido a meter solo a la boca del lobo, casi hablando metaforicamente.

Pero Wendy, que dejo atrás su preocupacion hacia los chicos ausentes, pensó en los que estaban con ella. Miro a Bridon, quien estaba preocupado tambien y comprendio, que estaban los otros niños a quienes cuido y corrían peligro. Solo asintio, y de forma interior agradecio a Kyle. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Miro a los otros, y solo dijo en voz alta y firme:

-Vamonos…

…

Stan se desperto atado. Era un lugar oscuro. Por el que penetraban algunos halos de luz grasacea, pero estaba a penumbra. Sintio miedo. Quiso gritar. Pero un pedazo de trozo se lo impido.

Casi se muere al recordar su niñez.

Y en verdad, casi se muere, al oir una voz gutural diciendole:

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho… Tu y yo… ¿Cierto Stanley?

_Continuara…_

**Ufff, y aquí queda. Este es el verdadero capitulo 9, disfrutenlo. Sakuyachan, ahí tienes tu regalo, pero no es todo. Espera un poco más. Chicas (os) ya falta poco para el final. Y los fans del Grophe y Dip, pronto veran a sus parejas favoritas en accion.**

**Gracias por leer, y pliiiis, dejen reviews.**

**Sean igual de hermosos, felices, y coman chocolate.**

**ElisaM2331**


	10. Encuentro

Kyle, tropezo con la gruesa capa de nieve una vez más. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando un jalon lo puso de pie.

Se sorprendio, pero cuando vio quien era, sonrió cálidamente. Era Craig. Lo miraba con esos fríos ojos grises, pero esta vez una sonrisa se le dibujo levemente en sus labios.

-Venga, tenemos que ir a por el marica de tu novio...-Le tomo la mano con firmeza, y continuaron corriendo. El viento, chocaba ligero contra ellos, pero era gelido. Aun así, Kyle sabía que faltaba poco.

...

Stanley estaba en una esquina. Hecho un ovillo, con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas. Estaba horrorizado. Sus manos estaban nuevamente manchados de sangre. No podía creerlo. A unos metros, yacía el cuerpo destrozado de un chico de su edad.

Los ojos azules, habían perdido cualquier tipo de brillo. Las lagrimas se habían secado hacía un buen rato. La sangre que le manchaba la ropa, estaba volviendose más oscura.

Trato de cerrar los ojos. Y para su inmensaa alegría su mente no evoco la imagen del chico muerto a corta distancia de él. No.

Era nada más y nada menos que la preciosa y perfecta imagen de Kyle sonriendole. Vio como su Kyle estiraba su mano, invitandolo a ir con él.

Cuando la quiso tomar, un golpe lo regreso a la realidad.

Había llegado alguien nuevo.

Abrio los ojos con suma lentitud, y tomó el trozo de acero que tenía su lado antes de levantarse.

Una vez más, se preparo.

Había que continuar con el show.

...

Mark estaba sentado, y pensaba ausente de la realidad. Había algo distinto en Stan. No era el mismo chiquillo asustado al que mantuvo recluso años atrás. Había algo que lo mantenía de pie. Es decir, a estas alturas, el chico ya habría estado fuera de control. Pero no, en vez de eso, Stan había matado ya a 2 personas, pero no colapsaba.

Pensó, que tal vez tenía algo que ver con...

Sonrió ante su descubrimiento, y se dirigio a la puerta. Ya sabía por quien había que ir.

...

Craig y Kyle seguían avanzando. Estaban cerca ya del almacén abandonado a las afueras del pueblo.

Hubo un momento del viaje, en el que Kyle cayó al suelo, y si Craig no lo hubiera levantado, no hubiera podido seguir.

El frío era despiadado. Y ambos iban unicamente con el uniforme del pabellón. Si algo sabía Craig, es que Kyle no aguantaría por mucho.

Pero para eso estaba el. Era su amigo, y lo lo dejaría por ninguna instancia caer. No lo haría.

...

Tweek miraba en direccion al bosque. Su novio se había marchado, a un sitió realmente peligroso. Pero por aluna razón sabía que no había por que temer. Craig estaría bien. Pero temía por los enamorados. Aun así supo, que si Craig estaba a salvo, no dejaría que nada le sucediera a Kyle, y por lo consecuante Stan estaría bien.

Aún así nada perdía con seguir rezando.

...

Una chica de cabello rubio caminaba por el puente. Había ido a ver su hogar de hacía años. Y estaba tan diferente. No estaba quemado. Ni destruido. Habia un enorme árbol de nuevo en la entrada. Y por lo que más sonrió, un par de hermanos jugaban en la nieve. La saludaron.

Un niño mayor, y una pequeña niña rubia.

Le recordo tanto a...

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por su palida mejilla. Y con su mano acaricio la cicatriz que se pintaba en ella.

Tenía que continuar, faltaba poco para llegar al pabellón. Y por fin le vería. Despúes de tantos, tantos años.

...

La castaña salió corriendo rumbo a su auto. Dios mio, no estaban. No estaba nadie. No estaba él.

Cuando llego, acelero. Tenía que encontrarlo. Esta vez iba a protegerlo. Lo haría. Por nada ni nadie, le dejaría solo

...

Kyle cayó una vez más. Pero se levanto antes de que Craig lo ayudara. Tenía que aguantar. Tenía que ir por Stan. Tenía que aguantar. Ya había perdido a su hermano. Y no lo perderia a el. No lo iba a permitir.

Craig, lo tomo de nuevo de la mano.

-Pelirrojo...-Comenzó.

-Calla si comenzaras con lo de irnos...

Craig no dijo nada, pero apreto los dientes. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sintio como Kyle apretaba más su mano antes de decir.

-Ahí esta...-Diviso por entre los árboles una vieja y enorme construcción. Habían llegado. Estaban a punto de continuar cuando una voz a sus espaldas los detuvo. Una voz lugubre, y amenazante.

-Asi que tu debes ser Kyle...

_Continuara..._

**Nota De La Autora:**

**Hermosas Criaturas:**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes. Encerio lo siento. Ojala y les guste, los dejare en suspenso, pero Adivinen quienes eran las chicas que aparecieron en este capitulo...**

**Bien, como saben su opinion es muy importante, así que dejen su comentario. Me harían taaaan feliz.**

**Sakuyachan16, gracias por el capitulo de Escape y sobrevivencia, y este va dedicado para ti hermosa...**

**Saludos; Sean muy felices.**

**ElisaM2331**


	11. El Enfrentamiento

Cuando Craig supo de quien se trataba, sin perder segundo se echo a correr con Kyle tomado de su mano. Sabía quien era. No le tenía miedo él, pero sabía, que el no iba pos si, no, iba por Kyle. Se había llevado a Stan, y ahora, quería llevarse consigo a Kyle.

La nieve hacía torpe su avance, y Kyle cayó vrias veces al suelo.

Se desviaro de donde el camino al almacén, y trataron de esconderse. Más sabían que iba a ser inutil.

Hubo un lapso en el que la respiración de Kyle se hizo realmente ruidosa, por lo cual, Craig posó su mano en la boca del bermejo y la presiono. Se sentía un pánico terrible. La sensación de peligro los aturdia de tal manera, que por instantes los hacia desorientarse.

-Kyle escucha...-Le dijo entre murmullos.-Voy a salir primero... Pero quiero que te vayas. No mires atrás. Tienes que ir a por Stanley, el esta en peligro...

Kyle se horrorizo. Craig era su amigo, le quería, le quería mucho, y no quería que nada le pasará. Estaba demasiado asustado por Stan como para que Craig tambien estuviera en peligro.

-No... ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡No lo voy...!.-Un beso por parte de Craig silencio a Kyle, quien abrió los ojos desmensuradamente a causa de la sorpresa. Cuando se separo, Craig le acaricio el rostro.

-Se que tu le amas, y quieres salvarle, pero es la única forma. Kyle...-Trago en seco.-Kyle, quiero que te vayas, ve a por Stan, y si no estoy, no me busques, un segundo avión vendra, y los llevara con los demás. Dile a Tweek que lo siento... Que en verdad lo quise, y que quiero que sea feliz, y haga su vida...

De los ojos de Kyle, salían sendas lagrimas, y negó acerrícamente con la cabeza.

-No... No me niego a dejarte... Me niego, tienes que regresar con Tweek...-Le tomo el rostro con las manos, y le dijo.-Seguiremos juntos, tienes que regresar por Tweek, sabes.. ¿Sabes como era su vida sin ti? ¿Crees que estara bien si tu no regreses? ¡Contesta Craig!

-Que insufrible eres... Pajarito.-Le revolvio los rojos cabellos.-Tienes que seguir si quieres a tu novio contigo. Yo estre bien.

-Craig...

-¿Quieres una vida junto a el? ¿Quieres vivir a su lado siempre no? ¡Pues no mires atrás tonto! ¡Voy a estar bien! ¿Con quien carajos crees que hablas?

-Craig...

-Venga corre... ¡Corre!

Kyle se levanto, y siguio corriendo. Lo ultimo que vio fue una mirada de esperanza por parte de su amigo. Queria encontrar Stanley. Y quería llevar de regreso a Craig con Tweek.

...

Mark reía. Esos chicos. El pelirrojo. Era su culpa que Stan todavía estuviera bien. Ese maldito. Y a juzgar por como le protegía el de ojos grises... Interesante.

Río aún más cuando vio al azabache viendo por donde se había marchado Kyle.

-Hola Mark...

-Hola pequeño Craig...-Le miro expectante.-¿Que se siente? ¿Que se siente tener que dejar ir a tu pequeno amor?

-¿Dejaras de decir estupideces en algun momento o te falta mucho? Kyle no es mi amor, como dices... Es mi amigo y lo quiero a salvo de hijoputas como tu.

-¿Hijo putas? Vaya... Eres así por Ruby ¿no?

-Ni siquiera menciones su nombre...

-Ruby... O la pobre, desdichada y triste Ruby. Pobre niña. No la salvaste Craig. No tuviste el coraje como ara salvarla. ¿Que se siente? ¿Que se siente que tu hemana que confió en ti muriera en tus brazos?

-Callaté...

-¿No te gusta que te diga la verdad?

Craig se sintio impotente, por lo cual sus puños se fueron directo a la cara de Stromper, quien, sin problema lo sometio.

-Te pareces a Stan...-Le acaricio el cabello.-Excepto por sus ojos.

-Pudrete...

En su mano, estaba una cuchilla delgada. La acerco al cuello de Tucker, y lo rasgó...

Estaba a punto e atestar el siguiente corte, cuando, una voz grito:

-¡Sueltalo hijo de puta!..- Cuando Craig volvio el rostro, ni siquiera pudo creer quien era quien se resento frente a si. Era imposible.

...

Kyle abrio de un golpe las pesadas puertas del almacén. Entro corriendo. Estaba muy oscuro.

De pronto sus pies se mojaron. Los zapatos sin suela eran muy delgados, por lo que el liquido los traspaso. Sabía que era, pero no lo detuvo. Solo cuando tropezo, se asusto, pero ignoro el color rojizo que manchaba sus brazos.

-Stan...

Lo encontro atado a un metal. Estaba manchado de sangre. Tenia la ropa desgarrada, y jadeaba. El mismo habia echo su amarre. Desde que mato a su ultima victima decidio atarse el mismo. No volveria a matar. Se lo había prometido a Kyle.

-Stan...

Cuando escucho su voz, levanto rapidamente su rostro, y su mueca se hizo una de tristeza y angustia, que complemento el sufrimiento del bermejo con larimas. Se lanzo contra el y lo beso.

-Vamos a estar bien...

-Kyle, ella era inocente...

-Shhh... No importa, vas a estar bien de acuerdo. Te voy a sacar de aqui. No me importa lo que hayas hecho, nada, solo tú ¿de acuerdo?

Comenzo a desgarrar sus amarres, y cuando por fin estubo suelto, lo abrazo. Vio sus ojos azules, apagados y llenos de horror y culpa.

-Tenemos que irnos. Vamos Stan...

Stan se levanto con torpeza. Pero pudo ponerse bien de pie.

Avanzaron hacia la puerta, ignorando la masacre a su alrededor. No miraría nada, pues ahora lo más importante para el era Stan.

El gelido ambiente estremecio a Stan, pero comenzaron a alejarse de la puerta. A Stan casi se le cae el mundo cuando escucharon pasos a sus espaldas. Pero lo que no esperaba era ver a quien los llamaba.

...

Mark corria herido por la nieve de regreso al almacén. Sacaría de Stan de ahí y se marcharia con el. Nadie nunc volvería a saber de ellos. Sonrio al imaginarse a su perfecto niño, gimiendo bajo de él. Nunca lo había tocado, pero esta vez no se contendría mas.

Nunca más.

...

Ruby abrazaba a su hermano. Ambos estaban hincados en la nieve, juntos por aquel cruce de brazos, calidos y fraternales.

Craig pensaba que había muerto, pero fue cuando Ruby disparo en contra de Mark cuando supo que no era así. La hermana que el habia creído muerta, estaba ahí junto a el, abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Ruby..

-No digas nada... Tenemos que irnos ya..

-No,no no podemos.. Kyle...

-¿Quién?

-Kyle... Esta... Esta en peligro...

Ruby y Craig se levantaron y corrieron por donde Stromper se había marchado hacia minutos, herido y furioso.

...

Kyle, y Stan, miraban horrorizados a un iracundo Mark.

-Si quieres que siga con vida amor... Ven conmigo..

-No... Stan...

Stan, le rodeo el rostro con las manos y lo miro.

-Estare bien mi amor...

-Stan..

Le besó, tierna y dulcemente.

Lo contemplo de nuevo antes de marcharse.

Pero antes de que Mark siquiera lo tocara, un golpe derribo al monstruo.

Stan no se lo creía, hasta que la chica frente a el, le tendio la mano y lo levanto.

-Stan.. ¿Estaís bien hermano?

_Continuara..._

**Hermosas Y Sensualonas Criaturas...**

**Bebes, aqui les dejo, el final del capitulo ojala y les guste. Por favor, reviews nada les cuesta, me harían taaaaan feliz.**

**Por favor no dejen de leer**_** Esos Hermosos Ojos Verdes...**_** y Adivinen quien es quien salvo a Stan y Kyle en un momento crucial...**

**El final se acerca...**

**Sean felices :) **

**ElisaM2331**


	12. Lagrimas

Kyle a distancia no podía siquiera creer que estaba ahí enfrente. Era... Era ella. Stan, por su lado, pensaba que estaba alucinando. Pero no. El puño de Shelly Marsh se estrello con violencia contra el rostro lastimado de Mark Stromper y lo derribo impotente contra el suelo.

-Stan... ¿Estaís bien hermano?

Shelly solo se volvio a mirar a Mark con inmenso odio, y le atesto despiadadamente una patada en el estomago. Shelly levanto a su hermano del suelo, y le miro.

-Venga Stan... Vayanse...

-No.. Estas loca si crees que te dejare...-Le espeto Stanley.

-Y tu eres idiota si creeís que te dejare quedarte... Venga marchaos...

Kyle lo tomo e la mano, y le dedico una mirada significativa. No podían quedarse. Ya era mas de las 11:00 de la noche... Y el avión de sus amigos partiria muy pronto. Pero eso no importaba mas de lo que importaba sacar a Stan de ahí.

-Pelirrojo...-Kyle le miró.-Cuida bien de mi hermano.

Broflovski asintio de forma solemne, y jaló a Stan con el.

Todavía quedaba tiempo.

...

Ruby y Craig corrían por la nieve. El cabello casi blanco de la chica, la hacía parecer un ángel. Era el angel de su hermano, pero en esos instantes, nada ocupaba la mente de Craig. En la que se concentraba unicamente encontrar sano y salvo a Broflovski.

Pero en menos de una milesíma, el destino le dio una mala jugada.

...

Un disparo resono en la quietud del bosque nevado.

Stan y Kyle se detuvieron. No. Shelley. No. No.

Stan salio disparado hacia donde se escucho el estruendo, y Kyle de inmediato le siguio.

-¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡SHELLY! ¡No!...-Exclamo Stan.

Su hermana, yacía en el suelo. Aun respiraba. Mark no estaba por ningun sitio, lo que le dio mala espina a Kyle. Se lanzo contra su cuerpo herido y puso su rostro en el regazo.

-Shelly... Shelly no...-Sollozo Marsh.

-Vamos Lee...-Le sonrio condificultad la castaña.-No... N-No es-estoy t-tan mal...

-Estas aquí hermana...-Tragó en seco.-Y no qiero que os marchaos así... Por favor.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes... En verdad lo siento.

Kyle contemplaba horrorizado la escena de ambos hermanos, cuando se percato de algo. Algo andaba mal. Era Mark. No estaba. No se le veía por ningun sitio.

Cuando quiso hablar fue demasiado tarde.

...

El grito de Kyle, congelo a Stan, Shelly, y a la distancia a Craig y Ruby. Cuando Tucker lo escuchó, se lanzo casi corriendo por la direccion donde venía.

Cuando llego, casi se le parte el alma, ver cayendo a Kyle en la nieve. Stan dejo a su hermana para echarse a correr en pos de su amado. Ver así a Kyle fue lo que en verdad lo descontrolo.

Algo dentro de el se rompio. Algo que no debía de haberse derrumbado, y que tras muchos años, habia estado comenzando a sanar, cuando conocio a esos rizos bermejos, y esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Algo que ahora estaba destrozado, y que dejaba a Stan descontrolado, mirando como un animal enjaulado a Mark Stromper.

Craig Tucker fue con Kyle y lo levanto en brazos cuando Stan se puso de pie, y rigidamente contemplo a Mark.

-Vas a estar bien Kyle...-El pelirrojo lo miró y sonrió.

-C-Craig... E-Estaís b-bien...

-No hables pajarito...

El costado de Kyle todavía tenía clavado el trozo de metal que lo había herido con anterioridad. Craig tras suspirar apretando la mandibula se lo arranco, lo que provoco que l sangre del judío manchara los brazos y pecho del primogenito Tucker.

-Ruby... ¡Ruby! ¡Ve por Shelly!...-La rubia se acerco corriendo a la castaña, y la medio levanto. Aun estaba herida en un costado. La bala la atraveso y sería más facil determinar su estado. Aun se veía fuerte, a pesar de la herida, pero fuerte.

Stan contemplaba a Stromper con ojos demoníacos, oscuros y despiadados.

-Pagarás por cada lagrima... Por cada daño. Pagarás por todo lo que nos has hecho.. Pagaras por mis padres, pagarás por mi hermana, pagaras por Bebe... Y ahora maldito bastardo... Pagarás por Kyle.

Cada palabra de Stan sonaba ácida y lastimera. El odio impregnado en cada sílaba era casi palpable. Algo tangible y poderoso. Que latía, y que estaba a punto de arrasar.

Tras decir esto arremetio contra un sonriente Stromper.

...

Kyle era cargado por Craig. El azabache había mandado el frío a carajo, y cargaba a Kyle quien comenzaba a agonizar.

-Craig...-Comenzó.-C-Cuida m-mucho de Tweek... S-Se muy f-feliz amigo mio...

Tucker cayó de rodillas devastado. Lagrimas de desesperacion e impotencia se le escapaban, y aferro la cabeza de Kyle contra su pecho.

-No digas esas cosas...-Le contesto. Shelly y Ruby solo veían la escena.- Vas a estar bien Kyle. Vas a estar bien, y vas a venir a Inglaterra con nosotros, y vas a vivir con el marica de tu novio.-Kyle sonrio ante eso.- Y vas a estar feliz... Y vas a estar bien...

Kyle, negó debilmente con la cabeza.-N-No C-Craig... .-Le acarició el rostro.- Ya... T-tengo que irme... V-voy a ver a mi hermano...

Craig, comenzo a sollozar desesperado. Amaba a Tweek. Pero a Kyle lo quería . Y no quería dejarlo marchar.

-No...-Nego acerricamente, y dejo caer lagrimas al rostro del moribundo bermejo.-Prometiste... Prometiste que estariaís bien pajarito... Prometiste que vivirías.. Y que alegrarías la misarable existencia de Stan con tu alegre canto... Por favor...

-C-Craig... Se feliz...-Miro a Ruby, y agrego debilemente.-Cu-Cuida de él...

La rubia, que al igual que Shelly lloraba por la emotiva escena, asintio fervientemente.

-SH-Shelly... C-Cuida de tu hermano...Prometelo...

-Lo prometo..-Lacastaña derramaba lagrimas sin poder evitarlo.-Te lo prometo Kyle...

Suspiro, y miro a Craig.-Se feliz amigo mio... Se muy feliz...

Craig tomo su mano y la aferro. Solo atinó a asentir. Miro sus ojos verdes, que aún brillaban.

-Ahora... Solo quiero... Quiero ver a mi amor...

_Continuara..._

_**Hermosas Criaturas:**_

_**Este es el penultimo capitulo de 'Esos Hermosos Ojos Verdes'. Ahora, Kyle solo esperara a su amado Stanley para despedirse de él. U.U**_

_**Ojala y os guste, por favor Reviews. –Insertar cara de sufrida- Sería taaaaan Feliz.**_

_**Ah! Prox Cap... Una sorpresa más..**_

_**No dejen de leer 'Esos Hermosos Ojos Verdes'**_

_**ElisaM2331**_


End file.
